At The Heart Of Winter
by SyncUK
Summary: Upset that his feelings towards Rarity don't seem to be getting him anywhere, Spike finds comfort with Twilight as they both soon discover their vibes towards each other - A debút short yet continuous fanfic. R&R would be much appreciated!
1. Heartbroken :: Chapter 1 :: Introduction

**A short, progressing Spike x Twilight fanfic. Rated M for potential happenings in later chapters.**** Happy reading!**

**By Sync.**

The equestrian night air was humid, the flicker of dragonflies illuminated what was almost a pitch-black landscape as the low croaks of the frogs emerged from the lily pond. Spike trudged along the side of the lake, and sat down. Peering into the water he noticed an exhaustive look of both sadness and anger that plumed over him, as the dull shadowed clouds consumed his image. Pity for himself filled inside of Spike, the dragon decided to leviate atleast some of this by skimming surrounding pebbles into the pond, carefully looking out for the green frogs that lay on the lily pads.

Spike swept the grass with his grubby claws. It was moist. He spread his legs and gazed upwards, seeing nothing but stormy clouds.

"It looks like it's gonna pour down. Well, at least it can't get any worse". Spike whispered to himself.

At this point he felt like the loneliest dragon in the world, that was until he heard the faint patter of hooves against the gravel. It was Twilight.

Spike sighed.

He didn't bother to turn around, he was already contomplating the events that occured today.

"Spike...?" The wind echoed, getting louder each time as Twilight drew closer.

The breeze whistled through his spikes, as the reflections of the water made his scales glisen, also help by the rising moon. Twilight placed a hoof on Spike's shoulder, rubbing it slightly as she liked the feel of her fur against his smooth scales.

"Oh Spike." A faint smile appeared on the pony's face as she tried to comfort the sad dragon.

"I know how you feel Spike, it's okay to feel upset and..."

Spike interjected, "No you don't! I feel like I've had my heart shreded to pieces. Something dear to me just..."

Twilight released that during the little outburst, droplets of tears trickled down Spike's face. A pit began to fill deep inside of her, she didn't know what to say at this moment in time.

"I'm sorry Twi, it's just that my emotions have got the better of me this time. But I now know that it never will be, no matter how hard I try."

"It's okay Spike, look. A storms about to come and it's almost winter. Would you feel better if we went back to the Library and talked about it in front of the fireplace?" She could sense that Spike was inclined to accept, since he started to shiver as the wind began to pick up.

"Fine." Spike said. Despite being dejected, he wiped the tears off his cheeks and patted himself down to leave behind the dirt and dew the dragon had been sitting on. Spike then looked into Twilight's eyes and gave a half-smiled smirk. Twilight new from then that he would finally be alright when the arrived back home, but it was a long journey back and wind was picking up fast, as they both trotted into the night...


	2. The Journey Home :: Chapter 2

Time wore on as Spike and Twilight walked through the darkness. They saw the twinkle of Ponyville, and seemed to be a few miles away at the very least.

"Let's have a rest here Spike, for a little while. My hooves are almost raw." Twilight said restfully. It felt that they've been walking for hours, and a short break wouldn't be that bad since the wind had died down since setting off from the lake.

"I don't know about you Twilight, but I'm absolutely starving!" Spike said rather uncharacteristically. Twilight released how he hadn't heard a noise out of him at all upto this point, but rather than question him immediately she watched as Spike sat down to reach a sandwich out of his satchel.

Spike ate it all in one bite, unsuprisingly.

"You sure gobbled that up quick for a baby dragon, didn't you?" Twilight pointed out lightheartedly, which also the resonants of a smile creeping through.

Spike replied, "Mmmph.. Mmmmphhh... mmpphh... MMMpfff". Sadly Twilight couldn't speak double pony.

"C'mon Spike, it's awfully rude to speak with your mouth full. Even when I can't understand a word you're saying", the unicorn said rather abruptly, nevertheless not overly serious.

"Sorry Twi" Spike gave a small chuckle.

"I could even eat a horse you know."

"Well, there's more food at the Library. So the sooner we set off the sooner you can snack." Twilight proposed.

"Not sure about that, I'm just so exhausted because of this long journey back, and it still feels ages away."

"Well why were you out so far on your own? It's not like you to go off on yourself like that.

"I know..." The dragon admitted, "It's just the whole thing about Rarity, everything I try just seems to go unnoticed by her". Spike went back to his depressed mood.

"Surely it will all work out in..."

Spike butted-in, "That's the thing though, it won't. And I've came to realise now that she obviously doesn't feel the same way. She's more obsessed in her career, and making my friends in Canterlot while im just standing in her shadow." Spike now felt that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders after telling Twilight his now different feelings towards Rarity, and she now new the reason for Spike being so quiet yet in a good mood when they stopped.

The dragon then gave out a tired yawn and placed his claw over his mouth for a few seconds, despite this it was quite apparant to her that Spike didn't love Rarity anymore.

The pony again wasn't sure what to say at this point. Instead, she simply gave Spike a warm smile and looked over the emerging stars as the clouds began to disperse. Recognising partial constellations and planets as they began to appear over Ponyville.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Spike? The stars, the moon, even the wind's calmed down a lot since..."

Twilight heard the snoring of the baby dragon, and felt happier than she would have if she got a reply for him. The way Spike looked so peacefull was more than enough to comfort the pony, so with a wide smile she magically picked up the dragon and placed him on the unicorns back.

Together they rode on towards Ponyville.

_An hour or so passed, but Twilight managed to make it back to the Library without being to tired, despite having a baby dragon asleep on her back._

As soon as the unicorn opened the door, she had made her mind up that they would both go to bed since she has to do a lot of studying tomorrow, and also that her weekly letter to Princess Celestia was due. With no time to waste, she raced up the stairs - while carrying the sleeping dragon by using her horn - but came to a quick dilema when reaching the bedroom. The wind had almost ceased, but the eerie chill of the winter cold had already reached the Library - of which she had only just realised. She saw the breath in front of her nose, so should she but Spike together with her, in her bed? The cold wasn't good for anypony, especially being a cold-blooded dragon, the chances are he could get a terrible cold and put him off his duties of being Twilight's #1 assistant for a while. Even as Owlicious wouldn't be able to do _all _the tasks Spike could do. So she decided that the best choice was to place him in her bed, until the cold weather stopped.

Twilight covered Spike tight in the blanket first, then clambered in. She gave the dragon a comforting hug and nuzzled the back of his head. The baby dragon gave a sleepy moan and turned to face the unicorn - asleep of course. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and despite Spike being asleep, pecked a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little #1 assistant." The pony then smiled and stroked his cheek and had the most radiant smile on her face. Spike's company in Twilight's bed made her feel so warm and comfortable that she soon nodded off.

Both the dragon and the unicorn where asleep together, facing each other rather cutely, with a hoof next to Spike's chin, both making small snoring sounds and sniffles. The wind had now stopped, but the Winter season had only just started...


	3. Spike's Dream :: Chapter 3

Twilight awoke from her slumber, only to realise the eager dragon had got up early to do his morning chores. She gave a hazy yawn and stretched her hoofs, making them crack as she pressed them against the headboard.

Meanwhile, Spike had been up hours earlier cleaning the Library and sorting out all the equipment the unicorn would need for her studies. With a brush in-claw he was sweeping the oaken tables and bookshelves, but something was on his mind. Ever since he nodded off the day earlier he had a fantastic dream. _In this dream, Twilight was writing down some notes on a Chemistry experiment she had performed a while earlier. Spike came up behind Twilight, all rosey cheeked and pertruded, _

_"Twi, can I ask you something... P.. Please?"._

_Twilight put down her quill & ink, turned to face the dragon, giving him a rather inviting and playful look8_

_"Sure, my #1 assistant", she said- quite seductively, while maintaining a wide grin on her face._

_"I've.. well been meaning to tell you for a while n.. now but..." Spike spluttered out hesistantly_

_"What is it Spike? You can tell me anything, you know.." Twilight said reassuringly._

_"I.. I kinda love you."_

_Spike was now awash with the most frivellous shade of red. To him it seemed real, but it was still only dream._

_"Oh for pony's sake, I new I shoudn't have said it I'm really sor-" The unicorn placed a hoof over the baby dragon's mouth._

_"Aww Spike, it's okay. I know how you feel. And well, I kinda do too..."_

_"...and is it okay if I call you Spikey?" Twilight gave a small chuckle. Spike could do nothing but look in awe at what just happened, he wiped the heat from his brow and gave Twilight a massive hug. As tightly as he could he wrapped his sharp claws around the pony's body and never wanted to let go. He sensed the soothing breath of Twilight on his back, and felt the soft flow of her mane on his face._

It was now quite apparant to Spike what the dream meant, and what he had to do after thinking it over while doing his morning chores. He heard the clop of hooves against the stairs. Twi was awake.

"Morning, Twilight! 'Have a great sleep?" With a spring in his step the dragon jumped over to the unicorn, giving her a gigantic hug- much like the one in his dream.

"Yes Spike, it was lovely" Twilight replied, surprisingly not reacting much to why Spike had hugged her in such a spontaneous way. Meanwhile the dragon responded with a whole-hearted smile and carried on with his business. After a few minutes he stared blankily for a couple of seconds, waddled over to Twilight- who was eating her breakfast by this time, and queried,

"Err.. Twilight, I was just wondering.. How come I was in your bed last night?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault or anything. I just thought that a cold-blooded dragon like yourself would like a bit of warmth by your side because of the cold weather. It's meant to be one of the coldest winters recorded you kn-"

By this time Spike was already occupied with his other chores, Twilight cheekily laughed and pounced in front of the dragon, stopping him in his path.

"I would like it if you could keep staying in my bed.." Twilight hesistantly thought for a second to try and finish off her sentence.

"..for the Winter, it's just that I get _really really_ cold sometimes at night."

The pony then pouted and lowered her mane.

"Sure, anything for you Twi." Spike replied, patting the top of her mane as he brushed passed, going off to finish the remainder of his morning chores.

"Surely he would have shown a bit more affection?" Twilight thought.

"Maybe I'll have to lure him, another way..." The pony slumped down on a chair as her mind wandered, thinking what she could try to woo her dragon. She couldn't let anypony know about her feelings so it rules out most oppurtunities, so there would be only one solution.

It had to be done... Tonight.

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 4...**_


	4. The Plan :: Chapter 4

_It was late in the evening. Spike was returning from helping Fluttershy in the woods and was back in a hurry, and Twilight was finishing her letter to Princess Celestia. In the midst of writing the letter, she was conjuring up an attempt on how she would show the feelings inside to her dragon._

A loud thud of the door emerged throughout the Library. Twilight didn't notice, she was already emersed in both concluding her letter and putting the final touches to her plan. Spike creaked up behind the pony while wiping his brow with his claw,

"-Gotcha!" Spike whispered while jolting Twilight's hips.

"EEEEP!" she squeeled.

"SPIKE.. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Twilight seemed quite annoyed, but all the dragon could do was ponder sorrowfully at the floor while biting his nails.

She still had a cold grimace on her face.

"Aw, I'm sorry" she said remorsefully. "I've just had a lot on my plate this afternoon"

"I know! I had the best lunch ever, Fluttershy made some..."

Twilight giggled, interupting midsentence and smiled at Spike, appreciating his humor and attempts to lighten the mood.

"What I mean is.. I just bit off more than I could chew with these-"

"Ah not for me, she served me all kinds of food, such as-"

Spike quickly realised that he did indeed bite off more than he could chew, at the pretty feeble attempt of another gag. Twilight just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyywayy, how was it with Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, breaking the moment of awkward silence. The dragon looked up to think of what to say.

"Err yeah, it was great.." he said hesitantly. "..to be honest though it was quite boring standing there for ages."

"Oh okay, how come you're all hot and bothered. You look like you've ran a mare-a-thon.."

"Err.. I.. I don't know. I thought I'd get back to see you. Y'know, see how everything is." Spike spitted out.

Twilight thought for a moment, something was up with him. But she had no time to think about that now. She had to get this letter sent right away, and ponder more about her wandering thoughts about soon being with Spike.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Twilight offered, even though she needed her dragon to send her weekly letters anyway.

Spike gave a concealed chuckle, "With pleasure!"

He snapped up the tip of the parchment with his claws and with a measured blow the paper soon vanished into thin air, releasing green-ish sparkles and the harsh smell of burning. After that Spike soon sat down next to Twilight. It was quite obvious that he was absolutely shattered after running all the way back from seeing Fluttershy. With his tongue almost falling from his mouth, the unicorn soon caught on..

"Aw, I think it's time _my_ baby dragon went to get some sleep.." Twilight sighed.

"..you look exhausted."

"I think you're right, y'know. I have been running around all day."

Spike then lept up from his chair and gave an almighty yawn. He streched is arms so that his bones cracked, being somewhat pleasureful to him.

"Not coming then, Twi?." Spike suggested.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'll come up as soon as I've finished my work here. Shouldn't be too long now."

Twilight wished she could come to bed, with Spike. She needed to think over if tonight was meant to be the night. The way nopony but Spike calls her _Twi_, the way he's always there for her when nopony else was. It just seemed the perfect time for them both to blossom in love, but Twilight wasn't good in these type of situations, and she knew that. Spike was - _is _- her first love, and hopefully her last, she also knew that if she couldn't have enough courage to show her feelings then she never would.

The confused pony thought furiously about this for what seemed aeons - which was actually about 10 minutes. She took a deep breath as her brain surged with pain for a split second, it was time for her to go to bed. A cold breeze washed over.

"Oh yeah, it's winter.. still." She thought to herself, after realising this she was relieved that she could snuggle up to her dragon in his warmth.

Twilight cantered across the library and up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise and wake up Spike. The unicorn then stuck her head around the wall. He was fast asleep, from the fact of the large bulge beneath Twilight's sheets and the fading of low, grunting snores from the dragon.

She gave a subtle smile to sleeping Spike from across the room, and plodded over the bedside and clambered in. The pony shuffled closer to the dragon, the cute snoring progressively increasing in volume. Her hoof reached out, stroking each individual scale down his back. She liked it, making every stroke become harder, she _loved_ it. The pony was now up against Spike, almost hugging him. Her fur against his rough, _sensuous_ scales.

"This is it! There's no going back now.." Twilight thought to herself. She was right. This _was_ it.

Her hind legs wrapped tightly around Spike's body, the warmth from him rippled throughout the lower part of the body, and rested her head onto Spike's, rubbing it against his prickly face. Each touch becoming increasingly pleasant for Twilight. She stayed like that for a few moments before forming a massive hug around the dragon, he responded back by unconciously snuggling back into her - _he liked it_.

They both stayed like that for a couple of minutes, the warmness increasing from each passing moment of being together. Soon though it became quite uncomfortable for Spike, almost being smothered by every limb of Twilight. He opened is eyes, wriggling to try and rub the sleet away even though it was inevitable being caged in by the unicorn. The dragon then sensed something unusual, he turned around only to be nose-to-nose with Twilight, his eyes wide awake at this point.

"You alright, sleepy head?" The unicorn said, rather seductively and half-eyed.

"Err.. Twilight.." Spike mentioned.

".. What's going on?"

"I.." She looked down for a moment, trying to muster up more courage.

"..I thought it would be nice be close to you, you're just soo huggable."

She gave a wide, but fragile smile.

"Okay... Can I ask you something?" Spike asked.

"Sure_, anything_."

"Can we, erm.. be like this? I kinda like it. Wellm, I_ really _like it." The dragon queried while looking upwards, he was quite shy asking this question.

Twilight's heart sank at this moment, her body being heated some more by a feeling, but not physical. It was _love_.

"Of course, Spike.." she replied.

"..Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

The pony then stiffened her grip on Spike, their snouts pressing harder together. The dragon then wrapped his claws around Twilight's hips as they both gazed into each others eyes. Spike loved the feel of Twilight's fur, added by the fact that they were sharing this moment,_ together_.

"I.. I love you..." she said hesitantly.

"...I mean, I always have. But never like this, it's only been until recently that I've acknowledged how much I appreciate what you do for me, always.."

"Well, I am your assistant Twi." Spike butted in.

"..Not like that, I mean when you're always there for me when I'm down.."

Twilight looked away for a moment, until refocusing her gaze upon the dragon.

"..What I'm trying to say is, I've picked up your feelings towards me and I feel the same way back. I want to be with you Spike, no matter wh.."

Spike placed a finger over Twilight's mouth, she had an almost afraid look on her face.

"Shhh Twi, those first three words were the only ones you needed to say, because I love you back and i want to be with_ you_.

The finger slowly dropped, and the unicorn slowly lifted her hoof and rubbed Spike's cheek lightly. Spike did the same, using the back of his claw onto Twilight's face. Their noses rubbing softly against each other.

A couple of minutes passed. The lovestruck duo finally broke their gaze and lifted up both of their faces and quickly pressed lips on one another. With closed eyes, both Spike and Twilight moaned with pleasure at both of their first kisses. It was immense. Their tongues playfully touching, despite the pony's being a lot larger than his, it was still more satisfactory than he'd ever dreamt. They both then pulled away for a gasp of breath, saliva trickling down onto the pillow.

"I really, really do love you Twi."

"I know you do, Spikey. I know you do."

They both then returned to the tight cacoon-like hug they were in before Spike and Twilight embraced their first kiss. Escaping the cold of winter to reminisce in the warmth of each other. Falling asleep, Twilight now knew that Spike is not only her #1 assistant and best-friend, but her lover.

It was _her_ dragon...

_**Chapter 5 coming very soon...**_


	5. The Problem :: Chapter 5 :: Part 1

The resonant chirps of the early morning birds sung around the bedroom as Spike lay half asleep, rolling over onto his right-hand side, the soft velvet of Twilight's bedsheets between his legs. He gave groggy-eyed look outside the window as beams of light burst through into his sap green pupils. After staring blankly at the frosted glass for about a minute or so, he lifted up his head, flipped over his pillow to reveal the most relaxing coolness over his body.

Spike seemed like he needed a lie-in after everything that happened last night.

The young dragon attempted to nod off only to be re-awoken by the sound of sizzling downstairs, he lifted up his head again and had only just realised that Twilight was not by his side. He gave a tired sigh, and began to make his jouney down to the kitchen.

Wandering down the wooden stairs, Spike yelped out a belch of a yawn and rubbed an aching part, right on the back of his smooth neck. His hands then persistantly moved onto his eyes, trying to retain his vision fully so that he could see the wonderful Twilight.

"Good morning, Spike!" The unicorn said welcomingly, startling the dragon as he hadn't expected the pony to be so vibrant this early in the morning.

"Woah... w.. what time is it?" Spike asked, while having his hand partially cover his mouth from an escaping yawn.

"Oh it's about 7 o'clock, I also thought i'd make you a lovely breakfast. Sorry if I woke you too early, it's almost ready."

"Wow really? But.. I normally cook breakfast?"

"Aw I know Spike, It's just need to go to Canterlot Archives very soon for a few hours and get some new scrolls for my studies.."

"..and I cooked your favourite!" Twilight gave a lavish smile as soon the dragon's eyes widened and mouth drooled.

"Is that.. Is that fried sapphires?"

His eyes where almost the size of his round head, but in no time at all he lunged towards the steaming plate and gobbled up the blue gems whole, while the unicorn snickered in the background, making her feel warm inside.

"That was... amazing..." .

"...but not amazing as you, Twilight." Spike declared.

The baby dragon had his hands behind his back, tongue out - the taste of sapphires still pulsing through his senses - and looked up, puppy-eyed at Twilight.

"Aw Spike, you too are my little amazing dragon."

Twilight then reached down to give him a long, drawn out kiss on his forehead, and stroked the back of the dragon's head. He was now almost red with embarrasment and focussed on the pony's eyes. He then reached around Twilight's neck to cuddle her soft fur. She then responded by nuzzling her nose against Spike's cheek.

The unicorn then broke off, much to the dissapointment of the young dragon.

"I really wish I could stay with you, Spike. But I'll only be away for a few hours. You never know, you might get a nice suprise tonight.." Twilight gave the dragon a seductive wink, and went to fetch her scarf.

"You have to go now?" Spike asked with a touch of melancholy.

"Well, the earlier I leave the earlier I get back. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"...but despite the short time you'll be away Twi, _I'll miss you_." Spike admitted.

The wamth previously in Twilight from before now errupted into a torrent of love and willingness. She moves closer towards _her_ dragon.

"I'll miss you, Spike. I'll miss you a heck of a lot."

Twilight then dived down towards Spike - faster than before - and met the dragon's lips with hers. Both embracing their love for each other similar to last night, if not better. It certainly was a massive suprise to Spike considering he almost tried to pull away, but let instincts take hold, and left each others bodies move freely as the young dragon caressed her cheek. Spike had only felt like this that one time before, and it just keeps getting better he thought to himself.

After a minute or so, they soon released from the tight lock and looked into both eyes. Their snouts gently touching.

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you, Twi."

Twilight patted her dragon on his head, and cantered towards the door of the Library, once again much to Spike's disapointment.

"See you when I get back, Spikey." Twilight said, while re-emerging the seductive smile she had earlier, and closed the door behind her.

Spike was sad. Not only would he be bored for several hours, but without his favourite pony. He waddled in his normal fashion over to the table, and slumped his head down onto the oaken wood.

The lonely dragon gave a long, pronounced sigh.

To him, passing seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours. To pass the time, he tried reading any of Twilight's books he could get a hold off, but only ending in failure as a couple of minutes into each volume pressed him deeper into boredom. As soon as he had enough, he placed the books into their rightful place. It was only then that he noticed a frail, weak and hollow knock on the door, but it wasn't Twilight...

_**Part 2 coming this weekend...**_


	6. The Problem :: Chapter 5 :: Part 2

Spike rushed towards the window, though becoming purplexed since the weather was harsh so that he could see nopony around. He heard the blistering gails outside and the increasing patter of rain against the pane. Increasing whenever the wind picked up and vice versa.

Another noise emerged from the door, a trembling hoof tapped against the wooden frame quickly followed by the grim whistle of the wind.

"H.. Hello? Is anypony in?"

The dragon's confused look dropped. It was Fluttershy. What did she want? Was it about yesterday? Well, he couldn't just stand there. Spike raced to the door and rushed the shy pegasus in without a word being shed. She gave a faint squeel while the yellow pony was pushed into the front room.

The dragon then rubbed his drenched claws down his scales. She glistened as the soaked fur shone against the light radiating from the chandelier above her. It was quite obvious to Spike that Fluttershy was absolutely freezing, so he leaped up the stairs, into the bedroom to retrieve his blanket. In a flash he was back, tightly holding it around her.

"What are you doing her, Fluttershy? You could have froze to death in this weather.." Spike voiced urgently.

"I know, Spike. But I just wanted to see you.."

An awkward silence ensued, mainly spearheaded by the young dragon, not knowing what to reply with. The pegasus then looked around blankly, still shuddering, then focused back on Spike.

"...well, where's Twilight then?" Fluttershy asked.

"Erm, she went to Canterlot Archives to get some new books and stuff, she should only be a few hours though."

"A few hours? In this weather? I hope she's okay."

Spike nodded. Catching glimses of Fluttershy's eyes as he looked nervously into the ground.

"How have you been coping anyway? You must have been bored since she left a while ago."

"Huh, you can say that again. I've got nothing to do here, there's been a storm all morning so I can't do anything outside. I even tried reading some of Twilight's boring books."

Fluttershy chuckled, the pegasus didn't seem that cold or worried anymore. She liked his company, as always.

"I'm guessing that didn't turn out too well." The pony joked.

"Yeah well, it's always nice to have visitors. Especially on such a dreary day like this."

The pegasus then walked over to sit down on a nearby stool, she was nearly fully dry by now.

"Spike?"

"Uh, yeah?" The dragon coaxed nervously.

"Can... can I talk to you about yesterday?"

Spike sighed. He knew that it would come either sooner or later, maybe now was the best time. Nervously he pulled up a stool parallel to Fluttershy, looking at each other across the table.

"..Sure" The dragon said nervingly.

"I know what we did was.. special. But I don't know why you just ran off like that.."

Spike didn't respond. He was almost entranced in the memory of yesterday, with Fluttershy.

_Both of them, underneath a blanket together. Lying next to each other against the simmering embers of the fireplace, the warmthness waving over both of their faces, eyes closed. Fluttershy gently stroked the dragon's face down towards the underside of his chin. The dragon burying himelf between her arms._

_"I really like this, Spike. I've always had a thing for dragons.."_

_He wasn't really paying that much attention, he just loved to touch the soft coat of the yellow pegasus. They both lifed up their heads, at an angle and leaned in. Touching the wet lips of each other, this was both their first kisses. The heat from the fire only added to the increasing warmth felt in the hearts of both Spike and Fluttershy. The kissing playfully continued as both their hands pressed against each other's cheeks._

_The dragon noticed something wierd. While being almost covered in the pale, yellow fur and the light pink mane brushed across his face, a small emergence appeared from between his legs. It was the first time it had ever happened, well, outside of waking up from his basket in the morning. Spike couldn't take it off his mind after it slowly increased. Luckily the dragon thought Fluttershy didn't notice, or atleast didn't care. All she was interested about was cuddling beside her, and she loved that. Spike tensed his eyes, hoping it would go away. This thought was cut short by a small interjection from the unicorn._

_"I.. I love you Spike" Fluttershy murmured._

_She gave the young dragon another kiss on the lips, his eyes still closed, but this time it was shorter. The pony gave a small, cute yawn and tightened her grip on Spike. He nuzzled his nose against the fur on the pegasus' neck. It was only then that he released his feelings for another pony, but this felt so right, he couldn't just let go. The dragon then just lay there, on top of Fluttershy, eyes wide open. He had to leave._

"Spike?.. Spike?" The unicorn pressed.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, are you going to answer my question."

The dragon pondered for a bit. He knew what to say, but didn't want to hurt the feelings of the pony he shared something special with only a day earlier.

"Oh, err.. Well... I don't know how to say this 'shy but.."

"What is it, Spike?"

"...I have feelings... for another pony. Twilight."

"What!" Fluttershy responded. Her face dropped into a low, saddened grin. A small trickle of tears ran out her left eye.

"That's why I left without saying anything, even though it felt so right being with you. It felt the opposite when re-thinking about the feelings I had about Twilight."

"So... you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you?" The pegasus gulped. She now had streams of tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah.. I mean.. I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with Twilight. Im so sorry 'shy."

Spike felt almost as heart-broken as Fluttershy did now, also with the added guilt on his shoulders. It obviously wasn't easy for her, she had nopony else except for him. The yellow pony gave small wimpers as she pressed her chin against the table, and it reminded Spike of how cute she could be sometimes.

He gave the sobbing pegasus a huge, tight hug.

"Shhh 'shy, It'll be okay. We can be friends, right?"

"I guess." Fluttershy sniffed. It was obvious that she seemed dejected.

The yellow pony then reached around Spike, to bring him closer into her soft fur, now bone-dry from what it was before. Her face still wet though from the flurry of tears earlier.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Spike."

The dragon couldn't still shrug off the guilt, she had been let down many times. But not as bad as this. He responded by fastening his grip around her body. They both liked that.

"Maybe you can come around to the cottage later this week and help me out? Y'know, like you used to?"

"I would like that, 'shy. I would like that a lot. You're a really good friend to me you know."

"Aww Spike, that's what friends are for."

Fluttershy reached down and pecked Spike's forehead with a kiss and backed away.

"I think I should go now, the storm's cleared up. I think it's time Angel and the others need to be fed. I'll see you_ soon_, Spike." The pony finished. She gave a feint smile and walked towards the door.

"See you soon, 'shy." The dragon said comfortingly and smiled back.

As soon as the pony closed the door, Spike was even worse than he was before Fluttershy arrived. Bored and guilt-ridden he went to his bedroom to think things over.

Time elapsed so much quicker after his nap. Well, it wasn't meant to be one, but he was just so tired since after all he was a baby dragon. Who was also torn between to ponies. But that had been settled for the time being. Spike then travelled downstairs to look for something to eat. He reached open the fridge only to find empty space. No gems, No flowers, nothing. Not even anything drink.

"I wonder if this day can get much worse." He asked himself.

Disappointingly, the dragon then trundled back up the stars to his basket and shut his eyes until Twilight arrived back...

"Hello, Spike..." Twilight started.

The young dragon awoke to something unusual. He wasn't in his basket anymore, but in Twilight's bed. And with her on top of him.

"Err Twi? When did you get back... and why are you like this?" Spike questioned, it scared him a little.

"Oh about 10 minutes ago, the weather was terrible over in Canterlot and the trains were delayed for ages. And remember before when I said I would give you a suprise?"

The dragon shivered. Between him and Twilight was a current of cold air as usual, and he couldn't wait for the gap to be closed.

"Err yeah, what about it?"

"Well, silly. I'm gonna give it to you." The unicorn teased. She raised a hoof and rubbed up and down Spike's belly, his scales being so smooth and addictive to touch. Twilight then leaned down to kiss her dragon, this time almost sitting on top of him, closing the gap and filling it with warm, think fur. Their tongues then swirled around in each other. Similar to the first night this happened, both of them moaning in pleasure. This time though, he felt it.

His dragonhood emerged from between his legs, like yesterday when it happened to Fluttershy. The only different being now that it was getting longer, and harder. They both continued to kiss, once breaking for a deep intake of breath the resuming. The young dragon had never felt anything like this before. It was almost raging hard, a couple of minutes of kissing ended with Twilight looking down. She felt the huge, throbbing member in her coat and gave a huge smile towards her dragon. Spike quickly closed his eyes in embarrassment, he had never let somepony see his _thing_ before. It just felt alien to him.

"It's okay, _Spikey_." The pony tempted.

"Please, Twi.. I.. I don't know what to do.." Spike pleaded. His grip against the sheets began to tighten.

"Don't worry, you're my dragon and I'll do anything for him."

"Okay..."

This was anything but normal. Twilight was acting really wierd, but the dragon could do nothing to stop it. He didn't want to stop it, because it just felt so right. Twilight proceded, and gently kissed the dragon down his neck, down his belly. Until she reached the massive dragonhood. Spike stopped breathing for a second.

She then went down to the base, and began to lick upwards. Her tongue almost having the same girth of his shaft. The young dragon gave a trembling moan, nothing had ever gave him this sensation before. After licking all the way up, Twilight had reached the tip. She looked up into the eyes of her dragon and sealed her lips around his member. He then tensed up in pleasure as he looked back into Twilight's eyes, and placing one hand on top of her head, and the other around her horn, urging her to go deeper.

Twilight replied by moving her mouth up and down the full length of Spike's dragonhood. Each time swirling her tongue around in circles, giving Spike even more pleasure. Often increasing the pace the slowing down to give the dragon extra delight.

"T.. Twi, I think it's coming,_ soon_."

"Just keep it in a little longer,_ Spikey_." Twilight replied with another large grin.

The unicorn the rubbed her hoof along his long shaft, the feel of fur against his erection giving Spike so much joy. While using her hoof, she opened her mouth and trickled her tongue along the tip of his shaft, each pump becoming tighter and faster.

"I'm.. I'm gonna..." Spike moaned.

But before he could finish his sentence, white hot fluid ejected from his member. Releasing into Twilight's mouth as she closed her mouth around it, not letting at least one drop escape. He pushed his hips into the unicorn as the last surge came. Spike lay flat on the bed, tired and out-of-breath. She gulped the last remains and licked his dragonhood clean, despite it becoming more soft and retracting downwards.

"You're not done with me yet, Spike. That was only the start..."

Confused, the dragon could only watch as Twilight lay down next to him, and lifted up her hind legs to spread them out.

"Well, arn't you gonna come here?" She insisted. Even though acting like she knew it all, Twilight's only experience was from reading book's on the matter in private, but never practised it for real.

Refocusing his eyes, Spike shuffled over until he met contact with the fur from her rump. The young dragon then looked up at the pony, who nodded in agreement. He wrapped his claws against the soft fur of her hips and placed his soft dragonhood into Twilight. A wave of pleasure rippled throughout the unicorn, it was both their first times as it felt just so right. Spike could feel his erection come back with every thrust into Twilight. Never had he thought months ago that this would be happening, but their feelings grew stronger for each other. And nothing could stop that.

"Faster Spike, I want to feel that massive_ thing _of yours I had before." She panted.

Soon his throbbing dragonhood was much bigger than before, but he wanted to go faster like Twi' said. He repositioned himself tighter towards her, and hugged around her belly, but still placing his chin on Twilight so that he could see her when he was making love. After fastening the grip around her body, Spike then hammered his member into Twilight, both making loud pleasure-laden moans. It became easier with each thrust as the lubricant began covering his dragonhood. He knew she was going to come soon. Now, the dragon then pushed deeper and harder into Twilight making her cry and squeel every so often. Faster and faster, he only wanted to please the unicorn. Spike looked into her eyes as he kept on hammering inside Twi'. Pressure was filling up inside both of them. Their heat making them sweat as they had been conversed in love-making for a while. The dragon felt something. It was going to happen again. The same with Twilight,

"Spike... I'm nearly there. Just one little push.."

The young dragon was going to use every piece of strength to make them climax, he made a last attempt on the unicorn's tight opening and impaled his member in and out of Twilight. Panting he replied;

"I can't hold it any longer, Twi'."

Twilight cried out as both of their juices mixed and emerged as trickles down onto the bed sheets. It felt like Spike's dragonhood emploded as it still throbbed despite retracted back into his slit. The young fragon gave small moans as the heat was almost unbearable, but atleast it was finished.

"That... was amazing, Twi'." Spike sputtered out.

"No _Spikey_, you where amazing..." Twilight gave a small gasp of breath.

"...I'm really glad it was with you, because you're the only person I love."

"I really love you too, Twi'. I wish we could stay like this forever."

Both Spike and Twilight lay together, thinking about how special they are to each other as they regained their breaths. It was late at night though, so all they could do together to end was to cuddle, just like yesterday, as the dragon slowly watched the moon cross against the stary night.

They both felt like they could stay like this forever, and they wanted to. Twilight fixated her arms around her dragon, as he was the most precious thing she had ever had.

Spike was truly hers, and Twilight was truly his...

_**To be continued...**_

**_Pff, well. That chapter sure took a long time (about 6 hours nonstop), I just wanted to get it finished as soon as possible since of a lot of time restrictions and i'm actually quite surprised at how long the last part is - probably the longest ever thing I've typed!. I might continue this in the summer or mainly focus on a spin-off with Fluttershy & Spike. Thanks for everyone who has taken their time to read this and voice their opinions in the reviews, and more will definitely be coming soon... ;)_**

**_Regards and take care,_**

**_Sync._**


End file.
